Shopping tour
by Enloth
Summary: Von inoffiziellen Titeln,Hormonen und warum Harry keine Hüfthosen mehr mag- meine erste Story nicht von der Summary abschrecken lassen- PWP, Slash please R&R!


Shopping tour

Alles Charas und so weiter gehören Rowling mir nur meine Ideen.

Warnings: Lemon, Slash und PWP

Naja, also wie gesagt ist das hier meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt. Ich würde mich echt freuen wenn ihr reviewen würdet, da Reviews sozusagen die Nahrung eines jeden Autors sind. Kritik ist auch immer erwünscht solange sie sachlich ist.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Langsam aber sicher muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht wirklich auf das andere Geschlecht stehe. Was mir aber nicht wirklich zu verdenken ist, bei den Mädchen die hier auf Hogwarts frei rumlaufen dürfen (ich sag nur Millicent Bulstrode, der romantische Abend mit ihr auf de Astronomieturm wurde zu Katastrophe als ich sie in ihrer pinken Reizunterwäsche sah....nicht gerade ein Anblick der Götter).

Einerseits ist es auch sehr logisch da ich schon so ziemlich jedes mehr oder weniger normale Mädchen( bei Millicent war ich leider- oder eher gesagt glücklicherweise -betrunken)hier auf Howarts durch habe.

Mittlerweile bin ich im sechsten Jahr auf Howarts und teile mir mit Malfoy den inoffiziellen Titel des bestausehenden Single auf Hogwarts.Doch das trägt nicht unbedingt dazu bei das sich unser Verhältnis innerhalb der letzten Jahre sonderlich verbessert hat, im Gegenteil im letzten Jahr gab es sogar eine art Wettbewerb zwischen uns wer die meisten Mädchen rumkriegt.

Leugnen kann ich nicht, dass Malfoy ziemlich gut aussieht, für einen slytherin natürlich, sein weißblondes Haar ist nicht mehr so schmierig nach Hinten gegelt wie es in der Vergangenheit war, er ist ziemlich schlank und seine wunderbaren grauen Augen....Fuck lassen wir das lieber und konzentrieren uns auf wichtigere Angelegenheiten.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir nicht holen würde was mir gefällt, aber auch ein Potter hat seinen Stolz.

Gerade bin ich mit Hermine und Ron, die beiden haben immer noch nicht geschnallt, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, um dort ein bisschen durch die Gegend zu schlendern und ein wenig Spaß zu haben.Da uns nichts besseres einfällt beschließt Hermine schließlich, dass wir uns doch ein wenig in ein Eiscafe direkt neben den Honigtopf setzen um bei einem Becher Eis mal wieder in alten Zeiten schwelgen zu können.

Das ganze endet aber ziemlich schnell damit, dass sich Ron und Hermine verliebte Blick zuwerfen und sich wie Erstklässler verhalten.

Auf so was habe ich dann nun keine Lust und verziehe mich, Sex ist das eine und Liebe das andere, wobei ich das erstere vorziehe, denn Liebe endet, meiner Meinung nach, immer mit Endtäuschung.Vielleicht hat diese Meinung, etwas mit meinen überschüssigen Hormonen in Hinblick auf Sexmangel der letzen Wochen(!) zu tun, doch im Moment sind tiefgründigere Beziehungen wirklich nichts für mich.

Angesichts dieser Situation beschließe ich mir erst mal den neuen Kleiderladen für Teenager anzusehen, so was darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, da ich sozusagen DAS Aushängeschild der jugendlich Zauberwelt bin und deswegen auch auf mein ohnehin schon charismatisches Aussehen achten muss, was mir schließlich nicht zu verdenken ist

Doch als ich den Laden betrete fällt mein Blick zuerst auf Blaise Zabini, ein ziemlich gutaussehender Slytherin in meinem Jahrgang, mit schwarzen langen, zu einem Zopf zusammen gebundenen Haaren etwa in meiner Größe, der gerade auf einem Sessel vor den Umkleiden zeitungslesend rumlümmelt.

Über ihn wird in letzter Zeit vermutet er sei mit Malfoy zusammen, wobei ich glaube, dass die zwei einfach nur gut Freunde sind, oder eigentlich hoffe...Verdammt ich muss endlich aufhören an den Traum - nein eher gesagt Albtraum auf zwei Beinen nachzudenken.

Unbeirrt von Zabini mache ich mich in die Ecke mit den Hosen auf um mich nach einer weiteren Hüfthose umzusehen.Nach einer Weile habe ich dann auch eine Hose gefunden die meiner würdig ist und mache mich auf den weg zu den Umkleiden.

Was grinst mich Zabini eigentlich an wie sonst was? Langsam wird mir mein natürlicher Charme doch zum Verhängnis..

Verdammt was passiert hier mit mir?

Gerade mache ich den Vorhang zu Seite, da werde ich schon von einem nur mit Boxehrshorts Bekleidetem, sehr wütenden Malfoy an die Kabinenwand gepresst.

Ok so lässt sich's aushalten- scheiße zuviel überschüssige Hormone....

„Zabini wie oft hab ich schon gesagt du sollst nicht spa...Potter was machst du hier von dir hätte ich das ja am wenigsten erwartet...." säuselt mir Malfoy langsam ins Ohr, also jetztwird's unheimlich, denn anstatt mich loszulassen, hat er mich fest zwischen sich und die Wand gepresst, was mir bei meiner momentanen seelischen Verfassung nicht gerade das Beste ist.

„Ich...Ich wollte nur die Hose anprobieren..." beginne ich meinen Verzweifelten Rettungsversuch „..als wenn ich dich beim umziehen beobachten wollte.." ...ist es so heiß ihr drin oder warum fang ich an zu schwitzen?

„Also Grund genug hättest du ja", gibt mir Malfoy zu Antwort und ich fühle langsam seinen heißen Atem über meine Wange streifen, während sein Knie sich langsam in eine gefährliche Gegend begibt, was dazu beiträgt, dass ich mein Problem im wahrsten sinne des Wortes vergrößert.So was muss aber auch nur mir passieren, noch nicht einmal meinen Körper habe ich in der Gegenwart Malfoys im Griff, was eigentlich nicht zu verdenken ist....Ok langsam fang ich mich an zu hassen..

„Hart, Potter?" fragt mich Draco, nein Malfoy und reibt mit seinem nackten Knie über die mittlerweile ausgebeulte Stelle meiner Hose.

„Träum weiter!" antworte ich ein bisschen zu unrealistisch und versuch mich aus seinem Griff befreien- lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus ...Malfoy und ich in einer engen Umkleidekabine, er halb nackt, wir beide aneinander gepresst..

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Scheiß Malfoy was will er damit erreichen....er weiß ja nicht was für schmutzige, dreckige, abstoßende und geile Gedanken ich genau in diesem Moment habe, klar soll er mir helfen....

„Du spin....." Alarmstufe Rot.....DAS ist hoffentlich NICHT Malfoys Hand, oder? Stelle ich mir gerade die rhetorische Frage die mir in diesem......whaa...Moment nicht geeradee weit...er hilft...

Versuch dich zu konzentrieren das ist nicht Malfoys Hand die sich da gerade langsam aber sich mit leichten Bewegungen an meinem zunehmend größer...ich untertreibe großem Problem zu schaffen...macht.

„Das gefällt dir hab ich recht, Potter?", fragt mich Malfoy gerade mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, der sich meine Nackenhärchen aufrichten lässt.

Eine Antwort auf diese Frage werde ich ihm jetzt nicht geben, da ich weiß, dass dann der ganze Laden weiß, was wir...nein eigentlich Malfoy macht.

Langsam sehe ich überall Sterne um mich herum, denn die Bewegungen werden immer intensiver und das Ziehen in der unteren Region immer größer.

Kleine Schweißperlen bilden sich auf meiner Stirn, mein Atem wird immer flacher und ich frage mich ob mein Vater oder Sirius früher auch mal in so einer Situation waren, aber diesen Gedanken sperre ich dann lieber in die hinterste Ecke meiner Kopfes.....

Erst jetzt merke ich wie Malfoy mir die Hose ganz runtergezogen hat und mich bestimmend auf den Hocker, der sich in der Umkleidekabine befindet, drückt.

Ich versuch mich zu entspannen, schließe die Augen und versuch nicht an diese fast....ach was rede ich da göttliche Hand zu denken.

Scheiße.....Plötzlich fühle ich etwas warmes Feuchtes, was meiner mittlerweile steinharte Erektion mit saugenden Bewegungen umschließt. Als ich meine Augen öffne sehe ich einen Malfoy der mich mit lustverhangenen Augen ansieht, bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe, also mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, widmet.

Potter Stolz hin oder her beschließe ich, mich nun ich einfach gehen zu lassen und zu ignorieren, wer mir hier gerade den besten Blow Job der Welt verpasst.

Seine Bewegungen werden immer schneller, seine Zunge zieht heiße Kreise um meine Eichel, ich höre unterdrückte Seufzer Malfoys und merke das ich kurz davor stehe zu kommen.

Doch als ich ihn sehe, seinen Kopf wie er immer wieder im stetigen Rhythmus auf und ab geht, mich in dieser feuchten warmen Höhle spüre, ist es um mich geschehen, und ich komme mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen in Dracos Mund.

Langsam werde ich wieder Herr meiner Sinne und sehe wie Malfoy sich zufrieden die Kabinenwand hinuntergeleiten lässt und mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaut.

„Das nächste Mal bin ich aber dran" meint Malfoy und schaut mich mit einem seeehr zweideutigem Blick an.

Überrascht, oder eher gesagt überrumpelt von dieser Aussage, ziehe ich mich wieder an und stürme aus der Kabine. Vorbei an Zabini der immer noch seelenruhig in seinem Sessel sitzt, mich anlächelt, als wenn er genau wüsste was da gerade in der Kabine vor sich gegangen wäre.

Als ich weiter in Richtung Tür renne, sehe ich drei kleine Erstklässler aus Hogwarts, die mich mit verschreckten Mienen anschauen und dann wird mir bewusst, dass der ganze, und ich meine wirklich der GANZE Laden gehört hat was da in der Kabine abging und mein Gesicht nimmt eine eher nicht dezenten Rotton an.

Eigentlich schade drum, jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr blicken lassen....Aber darum sollte ich gerade gar nicht denken, denn Malfoy, ich wiederhole Draco Malfoy, hat mir gerade in einer Umkleide einen geblasen, bei Merlin, wie soll ich mich jemals wieder in die Öffentlichkeit wagen?

Draußen angekommen, begegne ich Hermine und Ron, die mich fragen was ich mir den gekauft hätte, und in diesem Moment schwöre ich mir, nie wieder in meinem verdammten Leben eine Hüfthosen zu kaufen....


End file.
